Ai no Uta
by Neko and Niky
Summary: Ai no Uta - Songs of Love. A oneshot multi-chapters story with you (L/n) (F/n) as the protagonist with many lovers. As they say "Love is better expressed in music/song than words" (Our quote don't steal it!) Picture doesn't belong to us!
1. Animal - Girls Generation (Snsd)

**Niky: Sup!**

**Neko: Yo! We know we know! We have like three of two other stories on going but...  
**

**Niky: This is some random crap from my mind while I was hearing this song...**

**Neko: You meant while WE were hearing this song!**

**Niky: Whatever! We like this girl band called Snsd or Girls Generation as you might know it...**

**Neko: This is a K-pop song but!**

**Niky: It's Japanese version!**

**Hiroto: And I'm the prey...**

**Suzuno: I feel sorry for you bro.. *pats his back***

**Nagumo: Me too.. *pats his back***

**Hiroto: *glares at them* Then don't be!**

**Nami: Maa... Neko and Niky doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or any characters or you or even the song! Enjoy reading~**

* * *

Animal by Girls Generation

You are a shy type of person who loves music! You can never express a better way to express your feelings more than singing a song or humming it but you're shy so you don't sing or hum in public but when your alone. Actually... just say that your a good singer okay!

You like being by yourself, we forgot to mention that your a member of Aliea Academy... your just a manager, now that Raimon already crushed Aliea Academy you plan on staying at Sun Garden.

You like everyone there, they're all so kind most of all Hiroto. Hiroto to you he's just more than a friend, mroe than a best friend, more than a brother, more like a... c-r-u-s-h!

You develop feelings for him very fast too! But still... your shy and all so you don't really have the guts to you know, confess. Not to mention sometimes you also 'accidentally' stalk him or sometimes you 'accidentally' bump onto him or sometimes your 'accidentally' always there whenever Hiroto's going out with Nagumo and Suzuno, your always watching his every move as if he's your prey or something. You have to admit it!..

Anyways...

Everyday you would always sing outside the garden when no one's around, you have that habit and you pretty much admit that its very peaceful and comfortable, only hearing the sound of the wind and the birds nothing else makes a sound except you who sings there. Sometimes the birds chirps to your song too.

You like hanging there, its very peaceful and quiet but comfortable at the same time especially at mornings.

You sit down on the grass near a big tree feeling the wind blow your hair.

"What should I sing today?" you ask aloud enough for the birds who're on top of a tree to hear you.

They chirp, you couldn't help but to giggle "Maybe something that's cool and refreshing ne?" you said. The birds chirp again.

You smile "There's this song that I just heard... would you like to hear it?" and the birds chirp in response.

You take your phone out and after that music is heard from your phone.

You take a deep breath, close your eyes and begin to sing your favorite song...

The song finish and you open your eyes and smile "That was a good one" you said.

You look up the tree to find more birds, its like as if they have been listening to you the whole time and their chirps are like when fans hear their idols sing.

You smile "Thank you! Thank you!" you said and laugh. People would think you lost your mind since you were talking to no one or maybe the tree? But actually your talking to the birds but still... people would find this amazingly insane...

You got up and walk inside again.

"NAGUMO!" shouted a familiar light-gray-haired boy around your age, he's Suzuno Fuusuke.

You sigh _Here we go again...  
_

"WHAT?!" shouted the red-haired guy back at him, you know him... he's Nagumo Haruya.

"Where did you put the book?!"

"What book?!"

"My book that you just burrowed!"

"I did not borrow any of your boring books!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Aaannndddd they begin fighting again... you sigh, it's hopeless stopping those two from fighting so you walk away from them and go to your room.

"Hey! Your so long!" exclaim someone when you open the door. She's Reina, your roommate.

"Sorry" you said apologetically and bow she frown "Why are you so polite?!".

You sigh "I can't help it Reina...".

Reina smiles "I dont really mind this shy (f/n) but... I know who's your crush".

The last words hit your mind really hard and you blush deeply red "w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?!" you asks then you turn around and was about to open the door to escape but Reina closes the door.

"I know who's your cruusshh~" she said in the singing voice.

"I-I don't k-k-know what y-y-your talking a-a-about" you said trying not to stutter and you try to hide your face away from Reina.

Reina leans close to you and whispers: "Hi-ro-to" right to your ear and you blush deep red.

Reina grins in victory when she sees your blush.

* * *

Nothing bad happened after that and you were totally relieved!

Reina just smiles and ruffles your head then said "I won't tell anyone". You smile to her and said 'thanks'.

Right now your waiting in the park for Reina, wearing a cute orange top with a bow at the left of your chest, yellow-orange skirt, white socks and orange-brown shoes. Your also holding a brown bag.

Both of you are gonna have a 'Girls Day Out' together before school starts which you totally agree with.

You waited and look at your watch again _Its already 9 past... where's Reina? _you asks aloud and then you suddenly heard a manly voice calling to you "(F/N)!" it said.

You lift your head up to see a familiar red-head. Not Nagumo... but your crush! HIROTO!

"HIROTO?!" you exclaim.

Can't believe that your crush is right there in front of you to go out with you which means... y-y-your going to go on a date with him!

YOur head, swivels and swirls with questions _N-No! Not a date with Hiroto! I'm not ready yet! _You shout inside your head. What you didn't realize that your face is heating up and that Hiroto have been waving his hand in front of you for quiet a while.

"(F/n) you okay?" Hiroto asks still waving his hand in front of you and you blink.

"Y-y-y-yes?" you asks trying not to stutter.

"Your face is burning up.. are you okay?" he asks and you not a lot of times "YES!". He laughs "Stop nodding! It's funny!" he laughs "And cute at the same time...".

What?

D-d-d-did he just said 'cute'?!

"H-Hiroto?" you ask trying to make sure your not dreaming.

"Never mind! Come on let's go!" he said, grabs your arm and drags you into a mall.

While walking/dragging he told you that Reina caught a stomach ache and told Hiroto to replace him.

_Reina... _you said to yourself _W-w-why Hiroto's the replacement?! _you ask yourself but you somehow felt a little happy that he's the replacement and you didn't notice yourself that you giggled.

"Ha-ha very funny" you heard Hiroto said.

You look up "G-g-gomenasai Hiroto... didn't mean to make fun of you.." you said and look down to the ground. Hiroto smiles and ruffles your head "Hai hai~ I forgive you" he said as you look up and you smile back to him.

"So? Where are we going to?" Hiroto asks.

You think for a moment putting your index finger on your cheek as you think then... "AHA!" you said cheerfully "Why not we go to the DVDs' store?" you ask, since that's your favorite place you'd go to.

Hiroto stares at you.

"W-w-what?" you ask as your face unexpectedly boils again.

Hiroto shrugs "Nothing..." he said and both of you walk to the DVD store, _I know he's thinking 'why would a shy person go to a DVDs' store?' _you said inside your head.

While searching for some good songs you suddenly head a song being played inside the store.

Firstly you ignore it but then... it turned out to be catchy...

"Yeah~ Youkoso koi no hunter..." you sing quietly to the song while searching.

"Wana ni kakatta lover..." you sing a little louder this time.

"Otoshitaegaru wa!" you said, nodding your head to the music.

You don't know what's the lyrics after that but you still keep nodding your head to the music.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm an animal!" you sing.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ai no animal-" then you stop _wait what?! _you ask yourself_ I'm an animal?! _your head once again twirl with questions _I know I'm in love but still, I can't just think like this! _

Then something caught your eye, a girl is flirting with Hiroto!

Your eyebrows furrowed as you barge to them, interrupt them with a pout on your face.

"Who's this?" the girl asks pointing to you in disgust "Your little sister?" she asks.

_Oh no she didn't! _you said to yourself _Do I even look like his sister?! _you ask angrily and you breath heavily.

Hirotoo sweat drop "Sh-she's a friend of mine..." he said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh..." she said looking at you with one eye then turn around to Hiroto, completely ignoring your presence "Why not you come with me?" she asks and winks to him flirtatiously.

You couldn't stand it anymore as you quickly grab Hiroto's hand and drags him away from the girl.

"Hey!" Hiroto said after a while and you quickly realize what you did "G-g-gomenasai!" you said and lets go of his hand "I don't know what's going on with me..." you whisper as you lower your head.

Hiroto smiles and ruffles your head "There there..." he said "Why not we go and buy some accessories so we can cheer you up?" he asks.

You nod happily "Un!".

You both go inside a nearby store with cute accessories showing at the window.

You look around, your eyes sparkling "Kire~" you said happily and without thinking twice you quickly take a look of each, trying it out too.

Did I forgot to tell you that you love accessories too? Well now that you know, let's continue...

Hiroto smirks at seeing this childish you murmuring something under his breath.

"What is it Hiroto?" you asks as you look up to him and he shook his head "Nothing" he said, you look at him still unsure but you decided to ignore it and have fun in this accessories heaven.

"Hey.. this will look cute on you..." Hiroto said.

You turn around to look at him "What?" you asks.

"This..." he shows you a necklace with a heart pendant.

Your eyes sparkle "Wow~" you said cheerfully, admiring how beautiful the heart pendant look.

Hiroto grins "Why not I buy it for you?" he asks.

You were about to nod when you suddenly remeber that its impolite "N-No!" you said and shook your head furiously "I dont want to use your money!" you said.

"But you said you like it..." Hiroto pouts.

_How cute... _you think inside your head "B-But still!" you said "I don't like to keep debts from other people..." you pout to him and he chuckles "Make this a gift from me to you... how about that?" he asks. You were about to argue but Hiroto already turn around and walks off to the cashier, wanting to pay for it.

"Mou!" you frown and walks to him, giving up but you couldn't help it but to feel happy too that your crush bought something for you.

Both of you then walks out to the park where you relax.

"Wait here... I'll get something to drink!" Hiroto said and placed the small plastic bag (inside's your heart pendant~) on a bench and runs away.

You look at him as he disappears from your sight, sigh and sit on the bend.

Then you remembered the song which was played on the DVDs' store.

You tried to remember what were the lyrics, you are good at remembering and memorizing things so you sing to it. **(A/N: The ones in** _italics_ **is the English lyrics!)****  
**

"Kage kara soutou chirachira sou yo  
Miteru no I know  
Hora! Hora!  
Korekara chotto tobikiri joutou  
Dinner wo douzo  
Hora! Hora!"

_Glancing at me from the shadows,_  
_ Yes, I know you're watching me_  
_ Hey! Hey!_  
_ In just a bit, an extraordinary and classy_  
_ DINNER will be served_  
_ Hey! Hey!_

You also repeatedly nod your head while remembering the music as if it's in your head all the time.

"Yeah~ Youkoso koi no hunter  
Wana ni kakatta lover  
Otoshiteageru wa!"

_Yeah~ Welcome Hunter of love_  
_ A Lover caught in a trap_  
_ I'll make you fall in love with me!_

"Ka-ku-go-shi-te!" you said and wink, as if your winking to your fans and as if your singing in a huge stage.

_Be. .red!_

"Emono wa neraiuchi da yo!  
Shitomete hanasanain da yo!  
Ah!Ah!Ah! I'm an animal!  
Ah!Ah!Ah! Ai no animal!"

_The prey is the target_  
_ I'll bring you down and never let go!_  
_ Ah!Ah!Ah! I'm an animal!_  
_ Ah!Ah!Ah! A love animal!_

You then notice that there wasn't anyone there you tried on singing louder and also you stand up and try to make some dance moves.

"Abaresaseru? Nemurasetoku?  
Jibun no naka no kemono!  
Kainaraseba atsukai kantan  
Tanoshimou yo…To-ri-ko!"

_Should I make it rage? Should I put it to sleep?_  
_ The beast inside!_  
_ Once tamed, it's easy to control_  
_ Let's have fun… my p.r.e.y!_

"Yeah~ Come into my territory…!" you sing, enjoying yourself dancing and the wind blowing your (h/l) hair.

_Yeah~Come into my territory…!_

"So-ba-ni-ki-te!" You stop and wink again.

_Come. Next. To. Me!_

"Emono wa neraiuchi da yo!  
Shitomete hanasanain da yo!  
Ah!Ah!Ah! I'm an animal!  
Ah!Ah!Ah! Ai no animal!" you laugh a little and continue.

_The prey is the target_  
_ I'll bring you down and never let go!_  
_ Ah!Ah!Ah! I'm an animal!_  
_ Ah!Ah!Ah! A love animal!_

"Kannen shite! Shitagae!  
Soujuu shitai! Kimi goto!  
Ah!Ah!Ah! I'm an animal!  
Ah!Ah!Ah! Ai no animal!" you stop and try to remember the part after this.

_Prepare yourself! Obey!_  
_ I want to control! Everything about you!_  
_ Ah!Ah!Ah! I'm an animal!_  
_ Ah!Ah!Ah! A love animal!_

"Get wild…!  
Heroine wa (Oh woah~)  
G-G-G-Get wild…!  
Heroine wa (Get wild…! Get wild..!)" your voice is loud enough for people that's faraway from you to hear but you didn't care because right now your enjoying yourself.

_get wild…!_  
_ The heroine will_ _(Oh woah~)_  
_ G-G-G-Get wild…!_  
_ The heroine will_  
_ (get wild…! get wild..!)_

"Me ni mienai shikake de  
Me ga a ttara saigo ne…!" you dance again.

_With an invisible trap_  
_ Once our eyes meet, it's the end…!_

"Ah!Ah!Ah! I'm an animal! (I'm an animal!)  
Ah!Ah!Ah! Ai no animal!"

_Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm an animal! (I'm an animal!)__  
Ah! Ah! Ah! A love animal!  
_

"Emono wa neraiuchi da yo! (Uchi da yo!)  
Shitomete, (Yeah!) hanasanain da yo!  
Ah!Ah!Ah! I'm an animal! (Animal!)  
Ah!Ah!Ah! Ai no animal!

Oh, oh, oh, I'm an animal.  
Oh, oh, oh, I'm an animal" then you stop to do a pose.

_The prey is the target_  
_ I'll bring you down and never let go!_  
_ Ah!Ah!Ah! I'm an animal!_  
_ Ah!Ah!Ah! A love animal!  
_

_Oh, oh, oh I'm an animal.  
Oh, oh, oh I'm an animal.  
_

"My prey is Hiroto" you whisper quietly and the wind blows your hair again.

That's when you heard footsteps as you quickly run to the bench and sit on it, your heart beating fast.

"Hey!" the same familiar voice called to you.

You sigh in relieve _Yokatta... I thought that he heard me singing and was about to ask me if I sing that... he didn't heard me sing... I think... He didn't me said 'My prey is Hiroto'... I think _and again your head swirls with lots of questions.

"Here you go" Hiroto hands you a can of fizzy drink as you accept he slump next to you.

"You know.." Hiroto said after a moment of silence.

"I have a crush on someone..." he said those words broke your heart but you tried to be a good listener and try to ignore that feeling, since he's the one who suddenly came up with that.

"She's beautiful" he said. _More beautiful than I am..._you thought sadly.

"She's very cheerful" _I'm the total opposite; shy._

"She's cute too" _More cuter than I am..._

"She sometimes stalk me though.." he chuckles _She must've saw me then... _

"She's also funny too" _Much more funnier than I am... _

"She's kind.." _Kinder than I am..._

"She also can sing beautifully..." _More like this girl likes to sing to herself as a singer...__ Whoever this girl is sure is lucky... she can sing, beautiful, cute, stalk him sometimes, which is cute, funny, kind... perfect for him..  
_

"But_..._ I don't have the guts to tell her that I love her.." Hiroto said sadly as he look down.

"C-c-come on Hiroto! Of course you could!" you said and smiles to him "I know you can!" you said cheerfully.

Hiroto turn to you with a slight blush on his face "I already have..." he whispers and your eyes widen as the wind blows your hair.

Hiroto quickly looks away from you and you blush deep red too.

You stalk up your courage inside you as you burst out "I-I-I also like you Hiroto!".

Hiroto turns around and to your surprise he kisses you. You close your eyes as both of you continue to kiss then both of you broke the kiss for some air.

"I-I love you Hiroto-kun..." you whisper and blush again then you lower your head and play with your fingers.

Hiroto chuckles and ruffles your hair "Love you too" he said and smiles.

As both of you walk home to Sun Garden, hand-in-hand Hiroto chuckles.

"What's so funny?" you ask looking up at him.

"You actually said that I'm your prey..." he said and smirks at you which made you blush deep red.

Hiroto then suddenly put something around your neck.

"Ah!" you exclaim as you see the necklace with the red heart pendant "Hiroto..." you look up and smile at him he smiles to you back.

"Your the hunter..." Hiroto whispers "And I'm your prey...".

You smile "And I finally caught you!" you said and hugs him thinking that today is the best day evaarrr!

* * *

**Neko: ARGH! I HATE ROMANCE! I think I'm gonna-  
**

**Hiroto: B-b-b-but! You don't like me?**

**Neko: I wuv you Hiroto! *hugs him***

**Niky: *rolles her eyes* Well... sorry if anything bad is in there...I mean the lyrics, if its wrong.. I sorta copy paste it...  
**

**Neko: Though we might not update this in a while...**

**Niky: But still! We'll continue it! **

**IE Cast: reviews anyone?**


	2. Paparazzi - Girls Generation (Snsd)

**Neko: Hya~ **

**Nami: *sigh* WHy am I dragged in this mess?**

**Aira: C-come on Nami, this won't be hard right..?**

**Nami: Alright...**

**Niky: This time you (reader) will be in a group with Aira-chan and Nami! The group's called "Tri-Crystals". I know its lame... but still! Me and Neko worked hard in trying to put the song stuff together...**

**Neko: Which is hard...**

**Aphrodi: I'm the paparazzi... how nice.. *smiles*  
**

**Fangirls: BE MY PAPARAZZI! APHRODI!/TERUMI!/AFURO!**

**IE Cast: *sigh***

**Aira: Inazuma Eleven doesn't belong to Neko and Niky...**

**Nami: Nor Aira; she belongs to SapphireSpade, the song (Paparazzi) or Girls Generation... except me!**

**Neko and Niky: *holds each others hands* Hope you enjoy~**

**(L/n) last name**

**(F/n) First name**

**(h/c) hair color**

**(h/l) Hair lenght**

**(e/c) eye color**

* * *

Paparazzi by Girls Generation

"(F/n) Look this way please!" says one of the paparazzi as you turn to him and give him a pose which he quickly take a photo of you.

"(F/n)-chan! Are you ready for the World Tour in Inazuma Town Japan?" asks one of the reporter and you smile to her and the camera. You stopped posing "I'm confident that I'll be fine!" you said.

"(F/n)-chan! What do you think about Tri-Crystals latest album?" asks another reporter and you switch your gaze to a different camera and different people "Well... I say it's really beautiful and the people who work for that really did give their best!" you said and smiles again.

"(F/n)! Come here!" says your assistant as she hold your shoulders and take you away from the reporters and paparazzi's.

Yes... Your a very very popular 17-years-old singer and dancer in here at Inazuma Town and your popularity spreads throughout Japan like on fire after you made your debut.

Sadly... your inside a group with two other girls; Hono Aira and Yoriko Nami. Your group is called "Tri-Crystals"!

But still... you consider yourself lucky for being with two great girls that the three of you befriended each other quickly... the funny thing is the three of you don't have the same personality!

Nami is a very cheerful, funny but also very energetic type. She wouldn't stop nagging at you once when you said you don't want to play cards with her. She's annoying, you can say that...

Aira however is not like Nami... she's very kind and soft girl but one time, Nami accidentally get into her nerve that she's really angry and you see the 'scary Ai-chan' part. You shiver in fear while Nami just laugh out loud saying that Aira looks really funny. How could she laugh?!

But still the three of you are a perfect combo!

With Nami's auburn hair and golden eyes she can outshine anything by her golden-blinding eyes. Her tomboy-ness is what makes her unique in the team.

With Aira's ruby hair and aquamarine blue eyes she can make many fanboys in a click just by her singing and dancing skills.

While you... you think your dull with your (h/c) and (e/c) and your not that tomboy like Nami nor are you that beautiful like Aira but they both still say that you are special to them.

_"(F/n)-chan got that something for the team"_ once Nami said that _"(F/n)-chan does! She thinks about the team first before herself!" _is what Aira said. You could only smile, that time...

Well anyways... its not about them right now its about you!

You and your love life!

"Terumi-kun~" you called as you run towards a familiar blonde-haired guy inside backstage.

"Hi (F/n)-chan!" he greets you back with a camera in his hands.

Sou... he's Afuro "Aphrodi" Terumi...he's also a paparazzi! But you can say that he's your favorite paparazzi and your...your... your... CRUSH!

Why's he your crush?

Erm... let's see now... First of all he's the one that you fall in love 'at first sight'. Secondly you let him take many best pictures of you when you two are alone. Thirdly you sometimes blush when he's talking to you. Fourthly he said that he thought himself as a God when he was at Junior High, which you think was cute of him. Fifth thing is that his nickname at Junior High was Aphrodi, which you think was also cute and... sexy of him.

There! Happy?! Should we tell you more?!

Well anyways... on with the story!

"Something tells me that you want to take photos!" you said eagerly with a slight blush on your face.

Terumi smiles kindly at you and ruffles your hair with one hand because his other hand is holding the camera. You giggled when he ruffles your head because its sort of ticklish.

If only you could spend more time with him when suddenly two familiar figures pop-out of nowhere.

"Well well well... look at the two love-birds!" teases Nami when she sees Terumi ruffling your hair. You blush madly and Terumi blush slightly.

"Don't tease them too much Nami!" scolds the other figure, who is Aira or Ai-chan as you call her.

"Hai~ Hai~" Nami shrugs.

Both of them just got inside the backstage after they got stopped by Paparazzis' and reporters. Aira looks cute in her ruby-colored half sleeve shirt with a scarlet red sleeveless jacket hooded,a crimson skirt or black shorts that are half way to the knee with black stockings,a maroon color sneakers. She always wear a red heart pendant necklace and she's carrying a ruby-colored bag.

Nami looks sportive as ever in her black long shirt, denim shorts, converse and she let her hair fall. She's also carrying a blue bag.

"Well come on (F/n)-chan~ Let's change!" Nami cheers and grabs your arm then drags you away from Terumi.

You all change into the same clothes; a black peplum top with white linings, black shorts, pink long gloves and boots are half black and half white. Except that both Nami and Aira's hair are tied in a high ponytail yours is tied in a low ponytail. The three of you have not-so-thick make-up on too and that you three have earphones sticking in your ears.

"Okay~! Now its time for our 'girls only talk'!" Nami cheers when the stylists and everyone went out of the room and you got a bad feeling...

Before you could say anything or run away for your life Akara chirped in "Yes lets! We haven't have these talks for a while too!".

You sigh, its true that the three of you have rarely talked to each other about 'girls stuff', you know like telling stories and such since the three of you got really busy because you guys recently aired a new album and that you guys are going to have a World Tour starting from Japan...

"Alright..." you said in defeat.

"Then lets start!" Nami said and the three of you sit on a chair in a circle "So~? How's your plan to confess to Aphrodi~?" Nami asks eagerly (Nami was inside Raimon so she calls Terumi by his nickname).

_I know that she'll go straight-to-the-point! _you shout inside you. You sigh, being an idol its really easy when it comes to hide secrets from public but... not from your team... its hard...

"So~? You really do like him!" Aira said.

You nod "Yes... I admit I love him..." you murmur with a red face and suddenly Nami flung her arms around you to a hug shouting "I KNEW IT!".

"Hey hey hey! Keep it down!" you said with a very red face, people must've mistook you for a tomato there!

"W-w-what about you then Aira?! Y-y-y-you also like someone right?!" you ask to Aira that made Aira blush heavily and Nami (again) begin teasing both of you having crushes on people.

You have a crush on Terumi while Aira likes... Kazemaru!

We know... but still! Who says that when your an idol you can't have love right?!

Anyways.. this story is about you not Aira (sorry Aira)...

So we'll just skip to the part when you almost start the performance by... getting snapped (photo) by Terumi the paparazzi in the dressing room!

Well... you can say that you three secretly let Terumi take all the good pictures~ Aren't you guys sweet? But honestly you only want to spend more time with him in which Aira and Nami will grant your wish~ You'll see!

"We gotta go to the restroom!" Nami said winking to Aira and Aira played in "Y-Yea! We h-h-have to go!" she said and so both of them went out the room leaving the two of you... speechless.

"Are you ready?" Terumi suddenly ask after a long silent.

"I-I guess..." you said nervously, you are nervous since this is your first World Tour.

"Well don't be nervous!" Terumi said putting one hand on your shoulders that made you look up to him with a slight blush "T-thanks..." you said looking away from his face, not wanting to show him your blush.

"Well come on! Show me your smile~" Terumi said in his 'pretty-please' voice which you can't resist so you face his him and smile.

"Much better" Terumi said and he puts his other hand on your other shoulder.

Wait... since when did he put his camera on the table?!

"W-w-why?" you ask as your face starts to boil.

"Because..." Terumi said and lifts your chin up "I love you..." he murmurs and he kisses you passionately. **(A/N: Think of a better kissing scene if you think that's lame!) **

Then both of you broke the kiss "I-I-I love you too T-Terumi-kun" you said and smiles.

BRAAAKK!

Both of you turn around to see Aira and Nami down on the floor with a camera at Nami's hand.

"N-N-Nami! A-Aira!" you said and hurried to them "W-w-what were you two doing?!" you ask feeling suspicious of them as you help them both up.

"Ahehe..." Nami said and gets up "We were just... picturing ourselves!" she said with a huge grin and your suspicious grows.

Terumi snatches the camera from her and look at the photo then he blush like mad. You look confuse and decided to look at the pictures when you saw you and Terumi's kissing scene you blush like mad too, just like him.

You turn to Nami and Aira "MEANIES!" you shout to them with a very very red face.

* * *

"You'll do great in there!" Terumi said and kisses your forehead.

Yep.. right now you are standing at the backstage waiting for orders of going out there and perform. Just before you guys got out of the dressing room you scolded Nami and Aira in which they both only giggled because you look funny with a red face and is scolding them also lecturing them about not spying when someone's doing their private thing.

Good thing Terumi kissed you here at backstage not anywhere public or else... you know an idols life, you don't want to think about it but you want to think about your live performance right now.

"Good luck Sugar~" Terumi said playfully and ruffles your hair and you giggled, who could've known that Terumi is this playboy?

"Hey~!" Nami said as she and Aira approaches both of you.

"Okay! Tri-Crystals! Your gonna go in Five..." one of the crew said and starts counting down. "Four!" Nami said joining in to her countdown "Three" Aira said smiling to both you and Nami. "Two" you said. "ONE!" the three of you cheer and runs outside.

Small fireworks lit up as Tri-Crystals come in and the three of you get into position.

Your first song; Paparazzi. The music is then heard. **(A/N: The ones with [All] is everyone, **normal **is you, bold **is Aira **and** Underline **is Nami. Lyrics is** _italics _**if you see both bold and underline means both Aira and Nami**)

You take a deep breath and smiles "Ooh la la la~" you sings as you, Nami and Aira begin to dance "La la la la~ Ooh la la la~"

"Oh~ Oh~"

"Ooh la la la~ La la la la~ Ooh la la la~"

"**We're the Girls! We're the Girls of Tri-Crystals!**"

"Cha cha cha cha!"

Kocchi mite baby denwa shitari ring ring  
Fushizen nahodo shizen nafurifuri  
**Kidzui terunoyo Paparazzi anataga**  
Nozomu toori no egao de Aha ha ha

_Looking here Baby or talking on the phone Ring Ring_  
_ Pretending to be natural in an awkward manner_  
_ I already know you the Paparazzi_  
_ With a smiling face that you wish to see Aha ha ha ha_

Hide and seek no every night  
**Matataku sutano Sattelite**  
Motto ii kiji hoshi kunai  
**Nakayoku yarimashou nakama janai**

_Every night's hide and seek_  
_ Now there're still many satellites_  
_ Don't you want more good reports?_  
_ Let's be nice to each other, aren't we of the same party_

[All] Life is a party gareji kara suite room  
Itsudatte anataga boom boom boom  
[All] Hade ni car chase, hana no around  
Hiki tsukerarete boom boom boom

_Life is a party from garage to suite room_  
_ Any time you go boom boom boom_  
_ gorgeous car chase, flowers all round_  
_ Leading you to the Boom boom boom_

**Nedan motsukerareyashinai ai wo**  
Yami wo sai ta flash ga sai te money  
[All] Life is a party gareji kara suite room  
Nete mo same temo boom boom boom

Ooh la la la~ La la la la~ Ooh la la la~

_The love that grown up with a price tag_  
_ Shooting the darkness while flash is the sight of money_  
_ Life is a party from garage to suite room_  
_ No matter I'm sleeping or awake, boom boom boom_

_Oh La La La_  
_ La La La La_  
_ Oh La La La_

Kakusu to mita I gamen no ulalala  
Majime butteru ano komo lachachala  
Dandei na kare datte ie deha mama mama  
**Himitsu no kiss no suriru de harahara **

_When I hide you wish to see the back of the screen_  
_ The person who pretends to be honest also goes La cha cha la_  
_ That dandy person also goes Mama mama at home_  
_ Feeling anxious at the thrill of the secret kiss_

Punkadelic crazy night  
** Tokimeku star no search light**  
Bad boy bad girl kini shinai  
** Odora sareruyori odoru ga style**

_Punkadelic crazy night_  
_ Searchlight for the restless star_  
_ Bad boy bad girl I'm don't care_  
_ Compared to being controlled, dancing is the style_

[All] Life is a party dameji hodo ure ru  
Mitsu katara saigo boom boom boom  
[All] Yoru no hate hisomu kage  
** Sakimawari shite boom boom boom**

_Life is a Party, the more damage it causes the more it sells_  
_ Once discovered, the last Boom boom boom_  
_ The shadow hiding at the end of the night_  
_ Take a shortcut to the front and Boom boom boom_

Uwasa ga uwasa ni tobihi shite irai  
Moeaga tte burning shiteiku My name

**We're the Girls! We're the Girls of Tri-Crystals!**

Aishite aisa retatakenanoni  
** Dono koi mo kegare ta koi nante**  
Gamandekinai gamandekinai  
**Nante sawai teru hima monaino**  
Acchite mo kocchite mo  
Boom boom boom

(Oh~ Oh~ Oh~ Oh~)

Mira reteruhodo kagayaku wa dakara  
Come on friends horaoideyo ratata

_After the rumours sparkle as rumours_  
_ Burning and before burring_  
_ I'm just loving and receiving loves_  
_ Now that even this love becomes dirty_  
_ I can't bear with it, I can't bear with it_

_But there's no reason for me to complain_  
_ Here and there Boom boom boom_  
_ Saying that the more you show the brighter you shine_  
_ Come On Friends, that's right this way, Oh la ta ta_

[All] Life is a party gareji kara suite room  
**Itsudatte anataga boom boom boom**  
[All] Hade ni car chase, hana no around  
Hiki tsukerarete boom boom boom

_Life is a party from garage to suite room_  
_ Any time you go boom boom boom_  
_ gorgeous Carchase, flowers all round_  
_ Leading you to the Boom boom boom_

Koboreta namida no hitotsubu gaima  
Hikaru daiyamondo ni kawa rumade  
[All] Life is a party gareji kara suite room (Life is a party~ yeah yeah yeah~)  
[All] Nete mo same temo boom boom boom

_The drop of tears that's rolling down now_  
_ Until it becomes a shining diamond_  
_ Life is a party from garage to suite room_  
_ No matter I'm sleeping or awake, boom boom boom_

And the three of you did the last pose.

The music is gone and the three of you sing in relieve, looking at each other.

"Hello Inazuma Town Japan!" Nami shouted from her ear microphone and the crowd cheers.

You smile to them as you saw a familiar someone from the seats "Aphrodi!" you whisper silently not wanting the audience to know you and Aphrodi are actually already a couple.

He was sitting not so far away from the stand he mouthed 'Good work!' you then smile to him.

* * *

"Terumi-kun~" you called to a certain blonde hair as you run up to him.

"Shhh!" Terumi said putting his finger near your mouth "You know if people knows that we're dating we're gonna be in-"

"Aww~ Don't be so hard on me Terumi-kun~" you said and push his finger away.

Yep, your right now in your disguise clothes. Nothing much just a blue hat and sunglasses. Today's your first date with him too! And you guys are in the mall.

Terumi sigh "Alright...where do you want to go?" he asks.

You quickly point to a nearby clothes shop "I never went shopping by myself for a long time now" you said and Terumi smiles then he pulls your hand and both of you walk inside the shop.

Just when you were about to enter a blue-haired girl bump onto you, which made your hat fly off your head and your sunglasses fall.

"Sumimasen!" the girl said bowing to you and when your eyes and hers meet she exclaims "(L/N) (F/N)-SAN?!".

Terumi sighs and both of you run for it before anyone could spot you two but unfortunately people around you are already taking photo of you and Terumi running out of the mall.

You smile _What will be the manager's face look when he knows I'm dating Terumi a Paparazzi? _you ask and giggled quietly, this news will really be spreading pretty fast.

* * *

**Neko: Sorry if its confusing...**

**Niky: We rushed it.. a bit...**

**Nami and Aira: But we hope you enjoyed it!**

**Terumi: Oh man... I got famous... *grins***

**IE Cast: You are already... *-,-***

**Terumi: Why thank you!**

**IE Cast: That wasn't a compliment either...**

**Neko: Arigatou gusaimasu Spring-onee-chan! (SapphireSpade)*bows***

**Niky: For borrowing Aira to us... *smiles* Bytheway... have you guys guessed who's the blue-haired girl? *winks*  
**

**Neko: Its...**

**Haruna: MEE!**

**IE Cast: Sure~**

**Nami and Aira: Reviews anyone?**


End file.
